No Way
by Charlene Heo
Summary: After a break from Endou, Kazemaru finally finds a new love, Kirigakure. But Endou doesn't seem to be satisfied with letting Kazemaru just walk away like that... what sort of havoc awaits our new couple? Kirigakure seme  X Kazemaru uke . DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**This story was made by request, based on Lady Gaga's song, No Way. Enjoy, my friend from Malaysia! I'm not gonna put your name here for privacy issues, but I'm sure you know who you are. **

**

* * *

**

Kazemaru knew.

He knew what was going on between Endou and Hiroto. Even though, he was Endou's 'beloved' boyfriend, as Endou told him, he knew Endou liked Hiroto more than himself.

'Why? Am I not good enough for him?'

Kazemaru didn't want to know. It was heartbreaking, seeing Endou sneak out of his bedroom everynight and head off into the woods with Hiroto. Only god knew what they were doing.

The tealnet cried everytime he saw it happen- his window was right opposite the practice field, so he knew what was going on.

If any of the team knew anything about it, they weren't saying anything, and were doing a good job of hiding it.

Even though Endou was cheating on him, Kazemaru still refused to confront Endou about it or break up with him. It was strange... even though Endou was doing hurtful things to him...

He still loved him.

'No way... I'm so pathetic!' Kazemaru thought, his insides twisting with both confusion and anger.

* * *

Kazemaru decided to confirm his suspicions.

He waited till he saw Endou leave his room, quietly making his way down the stairs. He waited for about five minutes before doing the very same.

It was now or never... Kazemaru might have loved Endou, but it had been two weeks since this was happening.

Two weeks since Endou and Kazemaru had been alone together.

Two weeks since either of them had did anything loving to each other.

Two weeks of avoiding each other.

He followed Endou into the woods- it looked even scarier from his window. He couldn't see anything properly, not even his own two feet.

"Endou... come here." There was no mistaking it- that was Hiroto's voice. Kazemaru could actually _feel_ Endou grinning in the dark. The... the jerk. "Hiroto! You look so pretty tonight!"

"Ahaha! Don't lie- you can't see properly in the dark."

"Yeah... but I can feel you."

"Mmph!"

Sounds were heard. Kazemaru was too disgusted to stay around and listen to the filth. He quietly got up, not making a single sound. Hibiki was right- he was a boy suited for Sengoku Gakuen. A ninja- fast and silent.

A ninja also had to have one more special trait.

Showing no mercy.

* * *

"What? Why is this so sudden, Kazemaru?" Behind the hurt face and puppy dog eyes, Kazemaru sensed Endou's joy. Now he would be able to ask Hiroto out. "Oh, it's nothing, Endou," Kazemaru said, pulling a smile onto his face, "I just get the feeling the dynamic between us is over."

"I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you, Kazemaru."

Lies.

He was the one not good enough for Endou.

The latter pulled Kazemaru to his body and planted a last, final and firm kiss onto the tealnet's lips.

Kazemaru was finally free, and so was Endou.

* * *

"Kazemaru? Kazemaru? Hey, snap out of it."

The tealnet blinked and looked up at Kirigakure, his boyfriend. "Gomen. I was thinking about something."

Kirigakure's face fell. "Ah... you're thinking about that Mamoru again? I thought... you were over him."

"I am! Look- Kirigakure! I love _you_ now, okay? I'm just thinking about some old memories. They are precious to me, even though they're over."

"Aha! You were thinking about when you were still taller than me, weren't you?"

"I was NOT!"

Kirigakure and Kazemaru were now both sixteen. Kazemaru was about 170cm tall... while Kirigakure was about 179cm tall. "All that jumping we do in Sengoku really helped me grow. Sucks for you, babe."

"Shut up!" Kazemaru tossed a pillow towards Kirigakure's face. He blocked and flung the pillow back towards Kazemaru, laughing.

After a few minutes of pillow fighting, wrestling and laughing, Kazemaru lay down onto Kirigakure's strong chest. The latter tangled his fingers in Kazemaru's now waist long hair, combing it slowly.

"Are you sure you don't want to return to Raimon for the reunion?"

"No, Kirigakure. I've put all of Raimon behind me after the FFI... you know that."

"True. I wouldn't want my dear uke to be raped."

"I AM NOT AN UKE!"

"Sadly, babe, you ARE an UKE. Name one time when you topped."

"There was! There was... there was... ARGH!" Kazemaru grunted and punched Kirigakure on the shoulder.

* * *

'Cause baby now that you're caught what am I supposed to say?

When it's so wrong that what you did but I still feel this way...

I can't believe it, or forget it, what I saw that day,

And if you're wondering if I'm staying, answer is no way!

No Way (I can't believe it)!

No Way (I can't believe it babe)!

No Way...

* * *

Kazemaru knew he shouldn't, but he did.

He still loved Endou- a lot.

Sure, he missed the other of the Inazuma/Raimon Eleven... but seeing Endou now would be too painful. He had transferred out of Raimon Junior after they had won the FFI, telling them it was his parent's wishes.

Then, he transferred to Sengoku High, and met Kirigakure there, who had graduated from Sengoku Junior High. Kirigakure joined the soccer club, while Kazemaru joined the track team.

He didn't want to become a ninja, was what he thought, since Sengoku High's training was even worse than their Gakuen.

Slowly, Kazemaru and Kirigakure got closer... and closer... until Kirigakure finally popped the question and asked Kazemaru to be his official boyfriend.

Kirigakure was happy.

He was happy.

But he would still be happier with Endou.

He was such an idiot.

* * *

"No way am I going back to you, Endou. No way."

* * *

**Aw, unhappy ending! I didn't want to make a sidepairing of Kazemaru and Miyasaka because Kazemaru would be the seme. I prefer it when Kazemaru's the uke. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kazemaru wasn't sure how he ended up here.

Even though he decided he wasn't going to be returning to Raimon Junior, and he had already decided to spend the day ice-skating and shopping with Kirigakure, he had received a phone-call from Aki. She was his old manager while he was still in the Raimon Eleven. After he told her she wouldn't be attending, she passed the phone over to Otonashi Haruna.

Well, let's just say the girl had a lot of gusto and intimidating skills that eventually persuaded Kazemaru to attend the ceremony. Kirigakure looked rather unhappy with the arrangement, and was still clutching onto the tealnet even though they were already at the gate.

"Saiji Kirigakure! Let go of me right now!"

"Nooooo! They're gonna rape my uke!"

Heaving a deep sigh, Kazemaru whispered something in Kirigakure's ear that made him blush a deep, deep, _dark_ red. "You mean it?" He said huskily, wrapping his arms around Kazemaru. The tealnet looked at him with a rather mischevious glint in his eyes.

"Of course. Now let go of me! I'm going to be late!"

With no other complaints or protests, Kirigakure released his hold on Kazemaru's waist. "Bye, Ichi-kun!" (Please don't be pissed... I know this is what Endou calls Kazemaru in Jealousy Brings, but I couldn't think of anything else! This story is KIRIGAKURE X KAZEMARU, okay?)

"Bye, Saiji!" Kazemaru waved to his handsome boyfriend as he walked towards the school building. Suddenly, when Kirigakure went out of sight, a thousand butterflies started dancing to Caramelldansen in his tummy.

Deciding to check his appearance, he looked into a mirror in the hallway and straightened a few fly-away hairs and his clothes. Over the years, he had become rather darn good-looking, if he said so himself. Other people called him pretty... feh! What did they know?

... But even Kirigakure said I'm more feminine than I am handsome, Kazemaru thought. He shook his head, emptying the thoughts out of his mind. Turning around and steeling himself, he walked towards the entrance to the hall and slowly opened the door...

It was filled with people.

A few faces turned to look at him. Some looked familiar while some looked distant, yet Kazemaru knew these were the schoolmates he had during his time here at Raimon.

"EH! KAZEMARU-SENPAI?" A very familiar looking voice squeaked. Kazemaru turned around, and there was Miyasaka! He broke into a big smile, not noticing the blush on the blonde's face. "It's been awhile, huh, Miyasaka?"

"H-Hai, senpai! I thought it was weird that I didn't see you at Raimon High... where did you go?" He asked, somewhat accusingly. Kazemaru struggled to reply-

"OI! IT'S KAZEMARU! HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE!" A loud and rough voice sounded, attracting the attention of just about everyone in the hallway. "KAZEMARU-KUN!" Two figures tackled him onto the floor, causing him to hit that sore spot from... the previous night's activities... and yelp painfully.

"Ah! Gomen, Kazemaru-kun! Are you alright?" Otonashi said, pulling herself, Kazemaru and Aki off the floor. "I'm... fine. What about you two? You've sure put on some weight since I last saw you!"

"EH?"

"I'm just kidding."

Otonashi and Aki laughed. Their hairstyles and looks had changed now. Otonashi had a ponytail with her bangs still intact. Her red glasses were replaced with red tinted goggles she wore around her neck. Aki's hair was tied into two low pig-tails, and her ears sported a single silver stud.

"You've changed a lot as well, Kazemaru-kun! Your hair is so long and beautiful! You look very pretty."

Ouch, Kazemaru just took another blow to his man-pride.

"That's not something you say to a male - especially one who's older than you - Haruna." A deep voice sounded. "Onii-chan!" Otonashi greeted her brother with a hug. "Kazemaru... although the way she put it was rather blunt, I have to agree- you look extremely pretty... for a guy."

The tealnet nudged Kidou, who still had his dredlocks, but got rid of the goggles and cape. He wore a pair of black, thick rimmed glasses, enabling everyone to see his sharp falcon eyes.

"C'mon, I'll take you to see the others. Not that they don't already know you're here... after Tsunami's yelling."

Ah, so it was Tsunami who yelled like that. Kazemaru looked at the pinket, who gave him a wink and a thumbs-up. Tsunami still had the same hairstyle, but had become rather tall with sharper cheekbones.

"Kazemaru, it is a pleasure to see you again." Gouenji said, smiling at his old time friend. 'That Gouenji, always the gentleman.' Kazemaru thought inwardly, laughing. He gave Gouenji a tight hug. Before anything else could happen, a blur of black grabbed Kazemaru and yanked him away from Gouenji.

"NO TOUCHING!" Kirigakure barked at Gouenji who blinked, astonished. Kazemaru blinked as well. Then, his features darkened. "_Saiji Kirigakure_..."

Realising what he had done - blown his cover, DUH - Kirigakure turned to his boyfriend with wide, mercifull eyes. "Nooooo! Forgive me, Ichirouta-sama!"

Kazemaru growled. "I'll deal with you later... meanwhile, you should apologise to the staff for breaking in, nein?"

Kirigakure grinned. He LOVED it when Kazemaru speaked German, something the tealnet had learned from Edgar, the captain of FFI's team England. Believe it or not, the two were god-brothers now. Whatever, Kirigakure thought, I love it when he says 'Ja, baby' ... SO SEXY!

"What are you nosebleeding about?"

"NOTHING! ABOSOLUTELY NOTHING!" Kirigakure hastened to say. Kazemaru gave him the eagle eye, and went back to talking with Gouenji, completely ignoring the High School Ninja (hey, it has a nice ring to it!)

They didn't notice the figure walked towards them...

* * *

**SURPRIZE! I looked back at my fic, 'No Way', and decided it wasn't good enough. So I'm continuing it. But it is going to be Kirigakure X Kazemaru. Be open-minded, my friends! This is still dedicated to my friend from Malaysia though. Ciao! **


End file.
